


That damn skin

by ishiprarepairs



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Another old fic-, Christmas event, M/M, Short Drabble, i wrote this 4 months ago swjdhwdq, octane is horny as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiprarepairs/pseuds/ishiprarepairs
Summary: I love octane's deer skin, so I wrote a short cryptane fic about it a while ago and decided to post it
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 19





	That damn skin

It was the end of the legend’s first festive match. After the winner was eventually decided, each made their way to the dropship and began to share their experiences, complimenting Mirage’s excellent map additions too, as well as inspecting Pathfinder’s new heirloom in turn.  
“The decorations make the map tres bien!” Natalie clapped excitedly; a huge smile plastered across her face.  
“I agree brotha, but it was a shame we were the first squad that died. We didn’t get to see much.” Makoa added, shooting an agitated look at Octavio, who had his legs rested lazily upon the table that lay in the centre of the ship. He was tinkering with his mask, flicking the bright, red nose in boredom and tapping his ‘hooves’ on the wooden surface, paying little attention to the conversation around him. Ajay roughly elbowed him in the side; the daredevil sulked before half-assedly turning to her.  
“What, amiga?”  
“Ya kno’ exactly what we’re talking ‘bout.”  
Octavio rolled his eyes beneath his goggles. “I don’t see what the problem is. The games are about having fun, si si?”  
“Ya were prancing ‘round like a reindeer for the mere seconds we were alive.” Spat the medic, clearly annoyed at their loss. “I was hopin’ for a win today, Tavi.” Silence filled the dropship for a second before the daredevil smirked slightly.  
“Whatever, Jay Jay-“  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“I was just having fun in this new outfit.”  
He playfully shrugged, which earnt a breathless snicker from across the hall, most likely from Wraith.  
“I’m bored now. Buenas noches, compadres.” Octavio picked up his discarded mask simultaneously prior to retreating to his room. Though the journey was short, there was one thing on his mind that he wouldn’t forget to do before reaching the destination. Taejoon was slumped in an armchair nearby with a laptop held closely to his face. Octavio noticed that his eyes were focused solely on him, the illumination from the screen below the hacker showed his smug expression in which he knew only the daredevil could see. As the smaller man passed, he discreetly traced his finger across the hacker’s jaw, mouthing something to him silently, followed by a couple pats on the shoulder. Taejoon’s eyebrows furrowed, watching Octavio slink towards his room and settle onto his puffy, green beanbag with a huff, grasping his controller preparing to play some games to pass time. The hacker’s eyes slowly drifted from Tavi and met with his laptop screen once again.


End file.
